


Working it Out

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-14
Updated: 2003-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Jayne catches Simon using his weights.





	Working it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Working it Out

## Working it Out

### by sf fan

Pairing: Simon/Jayne  
Rating: NC-17  
Feedback: Yes please  
Archive: Here, there, everywhere. No permission required. Disclaimers: Characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. Thanks to Laurie for helping with the weight estimations. 

Dressed in his usual workout clothes of sleeveless t-shirt and baggy shorts, and carrying his towel around his neck, Jayne walks around the corner, looking forward to getting a little exercise in before breakfast, when he stops dead in his tracks - frozen by the display before his eyes. And it is quite a display - Simon, wearing nothing but a pair of loose pants, is sitting on the end of the weight bench doing bicep curls. Jayne is stunned at the sight of the long lean muscles covering the doctor's chest, back and shoulders and the hard, tight abdominals. He had always figured the doc would be a little soft, having come from the Core, but it is obvious that Simon takes exquisite care of his body. Jayne also realizes that Simon must use his weights often to maintain that level of muscle tone. He feels a flash of irritation that is quickly forgotten as he becomes more and more distracted by Simon. 

Jayne stays in the shadows and watches the flex and stretch of the muscles in Simon's chest and arm, fascinated and more than a little aroused. He admits it to himself, if to no one else, that he's always been attracted to Simon - but it's never gone past idle speculation. Now, seeing Simon's pale skin all flushed and sweaty and hearing the soft grunts of exertion coming from him makes Jayne imagine what it would be like to be the cause of all that sweat and noise. Without thinking, Jayne shifts his feet, making a noise, and Simon stops and starts looking around the cargo bay. 

"River? Is that you?" He calls out. 

Deciding it would be cowardly to leave, Jayne answers, "Nope," as he steps forward. "It's me. Looks like you been usin' my stuff without permission, Doc." He knows he looks intimidating, standing there with a frown on his face, hands gripping the ends of the towel around his neck, and is pleased when Simon flinches a bit under his gaze. 

"Yes, sorry," Simon says a bit sheepishly, putting the weight down. "I'll leave." 

"Don't need ta go," Jayne says with a shrug as he makes his way towards the bench. "Ya just shoulda asked first. Ya don't like it when I'm in yer infirmary messin' yer stuff up, an' I don't like it when people touch my things without askin'." 

"You're right, Jayne. I should have asked first. I'm sorry, but..." 

Jayne cuts him off, "But ya figured I'd say no, right?" 

"Yes," Simon says, looking up at Jayne as he moves closer, wondering what he's up to. This is pretty much the longest conversation they'd ever had and certainly the longest without trading insults or snipes. 

"Probably would have," Jayne says with a little chuckle, "But seein' how you've made such good use of 'em so far, I might as well let ya continue usin' 'em." 

Simon blinks slowly, still a bit suspicious, and says, "Thanks," as he reaches for the barbell he had been using. 

"Want me ta spot ya?" Jayne asks. "I figure ya haven't had a chance to do too much over-head work if you been usin' the weights alone." 

Simon frowns slightly in confusion and wonders who this man is. It certainly can't be Jayne Cobb who is being so civil to him. "Uh, sure. That would be great, Jayne," Simon replies. 

Jayne moves to the head of the bench and gestures for Simon to position himself on the bench. "How much?" 

"Hundred and eighty," Simon says, lying down on the bench and planting his feet firmly on either side of it. Jayne watches out of the corner of his eye, noting how the light fabric of Simon's pants molds itself to the contours of his thighs and crotch as the smaller man squirms himself into position on the bench. Jayne looks away quickly and makes himself concentrate on the task at hand. 

Jayne whistles in appreciation, "That much? I'm impressed. Ya got some hidden talents, Doc." Simon is oddly pleased at Jayne's words. Jayne busies himself adding weights to the bar. When Jayne's done, Simon shakes out his arms and then grips the bar firmly. He lifts the weight out of the brackets and starts a series of reps. 

Jayne realizes that this may have been a very bad idea after all as he watches the flexing muscles in Simon's arms and torso. Each grunt and groan emerging from Simon's open lips makes Jayne's cock twitch. He is extra-ordinarily grateful for the loose shorts he's wearing because Simon's line of sight would make his state of arousal extremely obvious otherwise. Jayne finds himself watching the beads of sweat run down Simon's torso, and imagines licking them off the smooth, pale skin, tracing the contours of the muscles with his tongue and lips. He forces himself to look away from Simon's body and notices for the first time the effort it's taking for Simon to continue raising and lowering the weight. 

Jayne reaches down and grabs the weight out of Simon's hands and sets it back on the brackets. "You tryin' to impress me or sumthin', doc?" He asks gruffly. "'Cause yer arms were wigglin' like rice noodles just then." 

Simon grins lopsidedly and pushes sweat-dampened hair off his forehead, and then says, "Maybe, a little." 

"Don't go hurtin' yerself on my account," Jayne responds. 

Simon sits up and gestures to the bench, "Do you want me to spot you?" 

"Sure," Jayne replies. Simon gets up and grabs a towel, giving himself and the bench a quick wipe down. Jayne sits on the bench and says, "Add another hundred pounds." 

Simon's eyes widen and it's his turn to whistle in appreciation. "Wow. I knew you were strong, but..." Simon trails off, cocks an eyebrow and says, "You're not trying to impress me are you?" 

Jayne laughs, "Nope, that's my normal bench press. If I was tryin' to impress ya I'd tell ya to make it an even three hundred." 

He settles himself on the bench and waits as Simon finishes adding weights to the bar. With a grunt, he takes the bar out of the brackets and he begins his reps. Jayne tries desperately not to look at the crotch hovering over his head. Simon is so close that he can smell the musky odour of his sweat and feel the heat emanating off his body. It takes all of Jayne's concentration to keep moving the weight and he decides it's time to go before he does something extremely foolish. 

Cutting his reps short, Jayne settles the weight back in its brackets and sits up. He gets up off the bench, picks up his towel and tosses it to Simon. "Here, wipe down the bench and put everything away when yer done." 

Even more confused by Jayne's abrupt behaviour, Simon says quizzically, "You're not staying?" 

"Nah, I just remembered something Mal asked me ta do before breakfast. Got just enough time for a quick shower before I get on with it. Don't need Mal pissed at me. But you can keep goin' if you want," Jayne says, and then quickly leaves the cargo bay. Simon frowns after him and then picks up one of the free weights. 

* * *

Ten minutes later, muscles aching pleasantly, Simon is walking into the shower area when he hears the familiar sound of flesh slapping on flesh. His face flushes when he realizes that Jayne is still in the shower - jerking off. He turns to leave but stops and turns back when he hears Jayne's moaning voice. 

"Oh yes, Simon. You feel so good. Just like that, suck me, suck me hard." 

He had noticed Jayne's eyes crawling all over him in the cargo bay, but hadn't been entirely certain as to the reason for it. Now he knows. In a split second he makes an irrevocable decision. Simon quickly strips off his clothes and sneaks into the shower stall that Jayne is occupying. He approaches quietly and presses his body against Jayne's, reaches down and pushes Jayne's hand away from his straining erection, and at the same time, he says in a low, husky voice, "Let me take care of that for you." 

Jayne's eyes snap open and he gasps as Simon's long, delicate fingers wrap around his cock and begin to stroke him gently. He looks down, mouth open in surprise, "Wha..." 

"Shhh," Simon says, a small, wicked smile on his face as he slides down Jayne's body. When he's on his knees he looks up at Jayne, warm water from the shower sliding down his face and neck, and guides Jayne's erection slowly into his mouth. Jayne's eyes are filled with disbelief and surprise as a moan is torn from him when Simon sucks hard and then swirls his tongue around the head of his cock. 

Simon pulls away and says, "Tell me, Jayne, tell me what you were imagining." He wraps his lips around Jayne's cock once again and starts prodding the slit rhythmically with his tongue. 

Jayne moans and twitches. "This, I was imaginin' this. Your mouth on me, sucking me...Oh, God, Simon, yes..." Jayne groans loudly as Simon pushes him deeper into his mouth. Jayne's hands wrap tightly in his hair as Simon starts to suck. Gasping, Jayne begins to thrust shallowly into the warm, wet cavity of Simon's mouth. Simon slides his hands up the backs of Jayne's thighs, grabs his ass in both hands and pulls, forcing Jayne deep into his throat. Encouraging Jayne to thrust deep and hard, Simon begins to alternately swallow and hum against the cock in his throat. Simon loses a few hairs when Jayne's hands tighten reflexively as his hips jerk when his orgasm rips through him. Panting and moaning loudly, Jayne twitches and jerks as his cock pulses come down Simon's throat. Simon continues sucking lightly, milking every ounce of come from Jayne's softening cock until the big man starts to whimper and squirm and tug at his hair to get Simon's mouth away from his over-sensitized flesh. 

Simon releases Jayne and looks up at him, meeting dazed blue-grey eyes with his own. Jayne strokes his face and hair softly with one hand. Shaking water out of his face, Simon stands and presses himself against Jayne, rubbing their bodies together, the water from the shower increasing the glide. Jayne wraps one big hand around the back of Simon's head and neck and pulls him into a fierce, lip-crushing kiss. As his tongue explores every inch of Simon's mouth, he takes Simon's cock in his strong, callused hand and begins to stroke gently, using teasing touches until Simon is arching and moaning softly. Jayne slides his other hand down Simon's back and between the cheeks of his ass. 

"Spread," Jayne growls hungrily in his ear. Simon shudders with desire and shifts his feet, spreading his legs as far apart as he can. Without releasing his cock, Jayne moves until he's behind Simon. Continuing the slow, easy tempo on Simon's cock, Jayne teases the taut opening to Simon's body with a finger. Simon moans and leans back against Jayne. Jayne pushes a finger part-way into Simon and begins to slide it in and out very slowly, teasing the opening. Simon arches back, pushing Jayne's finger deeper into him 

"More Jayne, I need more," Simon whispers in a lust deepened voice. 

Jayne obliges by quickly inserting two more fingers. Simon moans loudly and rocks back hard. He arches his neck back, exposing it to Jayne's hungry lips. Jayne sucks and nips a trail of heat down the column of flesh to his shoulder, where he sucks hard, leaving a dark purple mark on the porcelain skin. Jayne increases the pressure and speed on Simon's cock as he begins to scissor and corkscrew the fingers in Simon's ass, rubbing against the sensitive flesh inside Simon's body. Simon starts to rock forward and back, his body twisting and arching into the dual sensations sending intense waves of ecstasy flooding through him. Jayne curves his long fingers and begins to prod Simon's prostate. Gasping and shuddering, Simon's whole body feels like it's on fire. Simon's orgasm builds and builds, but Jayne keeps him riding the edge of it until Simon is incoherent with the need to come. 

"Jayne, please, oh, God, I need..." Simon whimpers, thrashing in Jayne's arms. Sliding his tongue up Simon's neck, Jayne licks the curve of Simon's ear, and then growls in a deep voice, "Now, Simon. Come for me. Come _now_. It's too much. Simon whole body tenses and he shouts Jayne's name as he comes hard. His knees give out and he catches himself on Jayne's arm. Jayne turns Simon around and wraps his arms around his limp body and leans back against the wall of the shower stall, holding him tight as Simon catches his breath and stops shaking. Jayne reaches for the soap and starts lathering Simon's back. 

"You ok?" Jayne asks softly. 

Simon nods, rubbing his face against Jayne's chest, luxuriating in the sensation of Jayne's soapy hands moving across his back and shoulders. 

"Mebbe we should work out together more often," Jayne says quietly, his slick hands moving up and over Simon's shoulders to his chest. 

Simon looks up at Jayne, grins widely and then says, "I'd like that, Jayne. I'd like that very much." Jayne returns the grin and leans down. The kiss when it comes is unexpectedly soft and tender. Their tongues touch and entwine briefly and then Simon steals the soap from Jayne and begins to lather his chest. "Of course, it will all be moot when the Captain kills us for using up all the hot water." 

Jayne laughs and grabs for the soap. "Then I guess we'd better hurry up and get back to my bunk before we're ready for round two." 

Simon's smile is wicked and full of promise as he pulls Jayne's head down for a long, lingering kiss. 

End. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to sf fan


End file.
